sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Age
The Fourth Age is and has been dominated by three main powers, with additional players entering the galactic scene. The main powers are the KMF, the ancient and technologically-advanced empire, the EIT, the rigidly militaristic and expansionistic empire, and the DFM, a staunchly religious empire. Rise of the DFM and EIT Both the DFM and EIT came into existence during this era. The DFM was a feared power in the Perseus Arm after having committed mass genocides against species which they deemed "evil". The EIT took a different path, becoming a powerful militartistic force of their quadrant. Later, the DFM had met the EIT, and the two formed a temporary alliance to destroy the first Grox Empire, but split up shortly after due to the disappearance of King Rustiagon Karrel in a singularity. The Dhragolon had to withdraw their forces in Eteno territory to address any possible political instability, resulting in contact being lost for fifty standard years. When Rustiagon Karrel reappeared, the two empires rediscovered one another and even engaged in a short, but bloody conflict after the EIT unintentionally destroyed a planet - a major offense in Dhragolon religion. The two powers joined forces once more after a god-like being named Uszaroth had begun wrecking havoc on the Eteno homeworld. A prosperous era followed. The two empires joined the Galactic Senate, meeting the KMF for the first time. The Kklxin War The Galactic Senate would soon face a common enemy - an extragalactic race that kept itself alive through cloning. Having almost near-infinite resources, the Kklxin posed a major threat. Essentially, they were the replacement of the Grox after their defeat earlier. It took the combined powers of the the members of the Galactic Senate as well as other powers to subdue the Kklxin and track them down to their artifical homeworld Asylum. The Galactic Apocalypse During this age marks another important event. The Titans themselves had started becoming more active especially after being provoked as part of the Altusian Brotherhood's malicious plans. Even though the organization would eventually fall apart after the defeat of their leader by the GSSOC, the Brotherhood's backup plan was still achieved: a chain of events that would awaken the Titan of Destruction to destroy the universe. Not only did this event cause a galactic civil war, the Titans themselves got involved fighting to either preserve the universe or let it be destroyed. Many prophecies fortold that these cataclysmic events would lead to the end of all existence. However, such predictions are not supposed to be fulfilled for at least another 100 years. The Timeline Split The return of the Titans caused some major temporal anomalies. The timeline had split the moment Altus Infra was defeated. The chaos caused by Infra himself resulted in a long, bloody civil war involving the members of the Galactic Senate. Each of the empires themselves had their own internal conflicts - the DFM had disputes over which races should be considered evil and entered into their own civil war. The Milky Way Galaxy was soon left in ruins. The Dhragolon Federal Monarchy had collapsed almost entirely due to their own civil war. After being shocked at all the violence they had caused, all surviving Dhragolon boarded a group of motherships and set off on a voyage to the Andromeda Galaxy. The fate of the other Galactic Senate races is unknown. However, because the war ended early enough to prevent the Titan Vernietigen from being released, the destruction of the universe was averted. Even though the galaxy was left in ruins, this would give a new oppurtunity for empires to arise bringing about the start of the Fifth Age. Category:Chronology